winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anon3610
---- Hello. For your message on article All the Magic, I've unlocked it for you, happy editing. Since you're new user, you won't be able to edit some articles, so you can wait a couple of day or ask admins to lock them for you. About the infobox for song/album articles, you may want to take a look at its own article. I'd written a simple guide of how to use them. You can check the other articles before editing to figure things out. -- 10:49, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! I appreciate it! :) --Anon3610 (talk) 21:17, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Anon3610 2 more things: #Not all the users notice things on talk section of each articles. It's best that you come to someone experienced and discuss with them. You can try consult any available admins since it's faster and more accurate. #When you respond/reply to one's message, it's the same way with sending a message to someone, you do that on his/her talk page, not on your own. Happy editing. -- 02:48, May 3, 2017 (UTC) It's okay. Don't mind it. -- 11:20, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Personally I see that Fairy Dust article missed the information about enhancing abilities. For the miniaturization, it did mention there as "and helps the girls unlock their miniaturization". I unlocked the article for you. -- 02:06, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Is it editable for you now? -- 02:41, May 4, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. Please contact me when you finish editing so I can lock it back. -- 02:45, May 4, 2017 (UTC) You can wait a couple of days. Wikia system will automatically recognize you as "no-longer-new user" and you can edit freely. Or you can just edit from time to time as long as there's admin unlocking articles for you. -- 03:25, May 4, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. -- 03:28, May 4, 2017 (UTC) About your questions, neither of them is on my field. For the title of music/album, I highly believe we do, yet I advise you to ask XxDragonHeart as this is what she's in charge of. For the novels with 2 covers, I guess you can try showing both of them in one infobox, using the method we used in character articles. Again, you should ask WhiteJasmineFlower since this one belongs to her project (I suppose). You should read about our projects page to who you should contact for a particular problem. About messaging, you can try your own. Only in the case you can't find any other solution then contact an admin. Once you contact one, try not to touch that problem. Best practice about wiki tools and how they work should be available in Help section on Community wiki. -- 03:10, May 5, 2017 (UTC) You can find it on the blue upmost navigation bar, on Community tab, under Help section. -- 06:48, May 5, 2017 (UTC) I can unlock these for you. But before I do, I have questions: #Are you sure the images you're adding are in good quality, without wordmarks, logos or any black stripes? #The current image of Flora's pose in Enchantix article you mentioned was captured by me. Frankly, I tried to take it at the last moment of the transformation. I wonder what did you mean by "aren't extended"? Since every single Flora's Enchantix transformation videos all end with that pose. And the last thing, Aisha's blinded one was not needed. It only appears once and a tweak from her normal one. If it was needed, I would add it already. -- 04:01, May 7, 2017 (UTC) I see what you meant now. The point is, Enchantix belongs to season 3 means the image must be in SD TV-size, and when you take picture of Flora's final pose from that video (from official Winx Club/Winx Club Italian Youtube channel) it's on HD TV-size. I don't try to sound petty, but I believe there are black stripes on the image of Aisha you're going to add. This one, right? I see there is a black stripe on the left, which is about 2 or 3 pixels in wideness and another on the bottom, which is about 1 pixel wide. -- 06:37, May 7, 2017 (UTC) I have unlocked Fairy Dust article for you. Once you've done fixing the image, feel free to add it there. -- 06:53, May 7, 2017 (UTC) It's okay. And you're welcome. -- 07:01, May 7, 2017 (UTC) The ultimate power in season 2 is Ultimate Power of the Universe, it does not have any page in here so you don't need to worry about confusion. Only if the page is created, then feel free to. -- 05:57, May 8, 2017 (UTC) It doesn't make things less awkward when Wikia staff changes user's username and all related database without a redirect. -- 02:30, May 9, 2017 (UTC) It's not your fault though. Also please sign your signature at the end of the message. -- 02:33, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Well, as far as I recall, the wiki doesn't make or use talkboxes anymore so I'm not sure I can help with that, sorry. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 19:16, May 9, 2017 That width section was for the image of talkbox, not for talkbox itself. -- 05:52, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, now I'm confused. What did you mean to say? -- 05:57, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Example: |width = 200px -- 05:59, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Well, I don't think that's how you use talkbox. But still, you're welcome. -- 06:06, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Unlocked. By the way, you may want to check your talkbox. There is no link leading to either your user page or your talk page. -- 05:59, May 13, 2017 (UTC) In the case you haven't figured out yet, it's best using your normal signature. It's time-consuming for one searching for the link to your pages to reply your messages. -- 06:07, May 13, 2017 (UTC) I meant if you haven't figured out how to add links (that lead to your pages) to your talkbox, you should use normal message with your signature instead of one with talkbox (ーー;). -- 06:15, May 13, 2017 (UTC) I do. -- 14:44, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Hmm. Different curricula have different solutions and there is no general method. -- 02:13, May 14, 2017 (UTC) You don't have to inform me every single thing you do. Besides, if you don't mind, please just leave message at the bottom of any talk pages like the others. -- 04:42, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Videos from the official channel which are for S6 & S7 only. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫']] 14:24, May 15, 2017 (UTC) It happened I believe that the system had tried to warn you about the existence of an image with the same name but you ignored that. A point to take note here is that you should try to add pictures with random name. Besides, try to upload only ONE image for talkbox. Whenever you wish to change that image, click on that one and choose upload another version of it instead of uploading another image with different name. We do not have enough storage for that purpose and we do not have time to clean unused images either. -- 15:50, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Well okay. I hope next time you won't have to fix anything of yours. Feel free to ask whenever you have question but don't have to tell me what you're doing from time to time. -- 23:37, May 17, 2017 (UTC) I know. Since it has the "however" part, that theory is not stable, so I removed. I'm sure you don't understand this anyway, but the old debate is coming to life ♪ ''again ♪... -- 11:16, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey, pleased to meet you! Just call me Jasmine, it's a lot less longer to write ahaha. To answer your question, it is merely done to reduce redundancy. We all know the specials and movies are related to the Winx and therefore, it is not needed. Certainly, they are formally written as Winx Club: Special/Movie but are for those who may not know where it is coming from or are new to the series. After all, the Wikia here as Winx written all over it. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 08:06, May 19, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower You may want to fix your picture of Tecna and Chicko on Chicko's gallery. It has Rainbow wordmark on it. -- 08:28, May 19, 2017 (UTC) I believe they all can find in . No wordmarks is applied for almost everything but the concept arts. Many concepts (pictures, scans or videos) have wordmarks on it and there's really not much we can do. Yet we try to avoid it as much as possible, like finding better one with no wordmarks and replace the old one we have as example. -- 09:29, May 19, 2017 (UTC) All done. -- 01:26, May 20, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. -- 02:55, May 20, 2017 (UTC) You may want to contact another admin about this because I'm a big idiot when it comes to geography. -- 04:47, May 20, 2017 (UTC) No problem. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 14:36, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Anon3610, I will be adding a tabview on the Concepts page separating it by Series! Idk, just telling so we don't edit at the same time rsrs... Also about the comic concept section i have noticed you added more pages!! Some i recognize the artists!! They are Rosa La Barbera and Pietro Dichiara. Unfortunately this page you have added is the same as this one by Pierdomenico Sirianni that i have added before.. since mine its the bigger size i will mark yours for deletion.. i hope its alright with you... Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 18:35, May 20, 2017 (UTC) I finished adding the tabview!! Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 19:32, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Aw, no prob, it happens! I just thought it was the right thing to tell you about it since you were still editing the page! And I hope the tabview will be helpful in the future!! Fleur. Fleur123 (talk) 22:58, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi. I have unlocked all the pages you requested. When it comes to lock and unlock, any available admin can do. It could take forever if you wait anyway. Please sure to contact any available admin to lock it back when you've done. -- 03:43, May 24, 2017 (UTC) NP. -- 04:02, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Done. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 04:40, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Unlock. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 13:36, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Okay. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 12:48, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Done. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 05:18, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Okay. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 09:36, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Hey Anon, I'm doing good. Just going around and replacing pictures TTOTT and there's soo many, I wanna cry! And you? I also wanted to let you know that I've added the Mark of Valtor onto the template for you ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 23:11, May 27, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower I agree. Those stuffs have been there since forever and no one bothers to touch the dust or update the content. -- 05:58, May 29, 2017 (UTC) The former. -- 06:46, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Done. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 18:28, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Well I unlocked it for you, though I meant to write "balls of energy". -- 04:20, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Okay. -- 04:30, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Sure, no problem!!!! And thanks as always with the help!! Since both are now finished i will send a message to Evelyn so it can be blocked again! Is that alright with you? Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 06:13, June 2, 2017 (UTC) rsrs I know!! Don't worry!! I appreciate your help!! And for me is being quite important, i have learned english on my own so i'm always unsure if my text are getting out properly.... I will go to sleep now because its quite late here... see you Anon3610! Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 06:22, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Tbh, it's best to stick with species since that was what they were called in the series. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 08:47, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Done. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫']] 22:02, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Awn!!! Thank you so much Anon3610!!!! Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 01:37, June 4, 2017 (UTC) I'm OK. Thanks for asking. The page you requested is unlocked. -- 01:49, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Actually at the moment that article is ranked C means it doesn't need a lock. About your question, you can, but it's quite complicated to do. Check this out if you think you can figure out. -- 08:46, June 5, 2017 (UTC) No prob! I also thought it was weird but i noticed that even items follows this standard so I will revert it back... btw about the quotation mark for bullet lines i checked on the internet and it said the one i have added previously was the right way but now i'm confused, is there exceptions or other rules about quotation mark for bullet lines? (sorry to bother you with this matter...) Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 03:44, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Thank you so much Anon3610!! I see your point!!!! About the italic, i have saw it was added that way on some dolls pages (i didn't checked all doll pages), but again, on searching about quotation and italic rules they say italics should not be added on extensive text. I used those sites for ref: italics , bullet lines and quotation marks. So, since i was really concerned of adding it the wrong way, i tried to follow what was explained there. And about quoting with those bullet lines (and following my above attempt srsr), since it was direct words from the company page i thought it was the right thing to do in respect to them (but i might be wrong idk). I personally avoid bullet lines at all cost!! I will ask Evelyn what is the standard or the best way (at least for those wikia pages). Again, thank you so much Anon3610 for always helping me!! Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 04:41, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Okay. -- 01:45, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Which two headings you mentioned to? -- 02:21, June 8, 2017 (UTC) I expected you to say history and overview though. Since these two are linked as "main article", there is no need to say more. -- 02:38, June 8, 2017 (UTC) hahha No prob!! I have noticed it!! And i didn't knew about that gramatical rule thank you!!! Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 04:15, June 8, 2017 (UTC) I'm aware of that but I've been ignoring. After all, having a temper tantrum about copy cat strangers isn't worth. You should do the same. -- 10:28, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Well, I'm not sure since the official subs for the episode wrote as ''Techno Magic Core of Zenith so I'm confused myself. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 10:32, June 8, 2017 (UTC) I'm afraid I still don't get your point. You got me confused with the part that you knew that "witch" and "fairy" on places other than their respective article titles were in lowercase. Either "Minor Alfea fairies" or "Minor Cloud Tower witches" is the "respective article"s you mentioned. I mean, witches' article is Witch and fairies' article is Fairy. We capitalized them because they're obviously the '''first word (actually the only word). The same explanation with the 2 minor articles you said. Minor gets capitalized because it's the first word, while Alfea/Cloud Tower is the name of location (actually, specific places), what about witches/fairies? I can't find any explanation to let them be. They are not titles to capitalized to me. I'm not the one creating these articles, but if I was the one, I'd probably give them the same names. Explanation for "capitalized" witch and fairy words everywhere is (my humble guess) that people just give a direct linking (typing Fairy or Witch) and don't format them, so the others who come after think that it's a rule or something and follow. I don't hope there was a German editor came and capitalized every single noun and people thought it was correct anyway. The capitalization rules are actually the common ones you can easily found online. Obviously consistency is important, otherwise the comics and World of Winx images on infoboxes would only appear in the Winx's articles. -- 02:33, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Hmm... Then what you have been trying to say is about title case? If so, it's another story. As far as I know, we only apply title case for titles of movies, episodes/webisodes, specials, comics and books/novels. -- 02:46, June 9, 2017 (UTC) I do understand you!! All that information was already in each fairy page so it feels kinda unnecessary to leave in Minor Alfea faries page. But at the same time i also understand that they were as a kinda "resume" for them... The only thing i have done before on that page was to follow the "standard"/pattern like the one on the characters section on the Winx Club and PopPixie main pages, but with no text it does feel weird all those photos floating. Maybe directing/adjusting all of them to the the right (or left) side could help!! Or as a gallery format under each respective link/text, but that would extend the page's height to much... On another wikia that i have helped, on the characters page, i have added a table with the icon of each main character and their name underneath it, with the respective links, but there, each icon had the same size! So i don't think that would work properly here... And unfortunately i have saw nothing similar here on this wikia, and i have saw very few wikias so i really have no idea what is the proper/best way for a characters list page. Try adjusting all of them to the right side, like i have done in the Earth page, i suppose/hope that will help, at least for the moment that's for sure! Sorry for the long text.. Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 02:57, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Btw, i loved that you have added the section Comic-Exclusive Alfea Fairies!!!!! That totally passed me by!! Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 03:02, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Aw, don't mention it!!! I really do hope it helps!! Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 03:03, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Np. Every piece of English (even vocabulary, grammar or whatever rule) is crazy in my POV. Like, people said Tecna had purple hair, and I was like OK. Then they said Bloom had red hair and I was like, "Wait what, isn't it orange?" and they were like, "Then why you don't say Stella has yellow hair but blond?" and I was like "Because I've never read anything described people with yellow hair but blond or golden instead?". See? Totally insane in my non-native brain. -- 03:05, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Btw, Anon3610, on the Minor Alfea fairies page i have sized the images by their height instead of their width... if you want you can change this on the source mode by removing the "x" in front of the pixels size like "x130px" (height) becomes "130px" (width).... i wasn't sure if you were aware of this but i hope it can be helpful!! I learned about this here. Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 03:29, June 9, 2017 (UTC) My pleasure Anon3610!!! Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 03:39, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Hiya Anon, There are some pictures you've uploaded that are actually present in the Wikia already. For example, the one with Krystal and a few other fairies standing around her (ones with known names are Karina and Khadija). Please be sure, that if you are uploading these images, particularly the ones with the more well-known minor characters, please be sure to check their galleries as they may already have the picture you plan to upload. Other than that, thanks for all your hard work! WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 05:35, June 9, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower That's be great if you could! Just put the delete on the images then. Or if you want, you can link 'em on my talk page, if that's easier for you ^^ There are also a lot of other pictures that haven't been used on the articles either; if you select "Photos" on the navigator bar you can see them. I have yet to look at all of them and organize them TTOTT WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 05:43, June 9, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower No problem! Ahh, sorry it didn't make sense. As you know, with such a boatload of images, it can get tiring for people to have to constantly add that template I had just shown you onto images that need to be deleted. So, when it gets too much, I find it more convenient for the person to just copy the link of the image and paste in onto my talk page. Err, does that make more sense? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 05:58, June 9, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hm, Idk... we usually don't do that since we usually stick to the main dub of each seasons (S1-S4 Cinélume, S5-S6 Nick & S7-WOW DuArt). [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫']] 08:01, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey Anon, just wanted to let you know I've blocked the person vandalizing the pages and I'll be deleting the pages as well. Rest assured ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 02:20, June 14, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower If you're greatly concerned, then I guess you can create a poll in forum or discussion and invite people to join. I'm fine with whatever the output will be, to be honest, since I'm non native so this does not affect me that much (well, it means I won't join the vote). -- 15:30, June 14, 2017 (UTC) When I talked about "'forum" and "discussion", I meant this, this or this. Voting poll like you created not only against the rule (no more discussion on blog), but also anonymous users (whose votes we don't count) can participate in. -- 16:05, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Well, there are templates used for votes, like Support, AbsoluteSupport, Oppose, AbsoluteOppose, Neutral. Anyhow, you might want to contact people and ask them to vote (again). -- 16:21, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Good afternoon! Concerning your poll on whether to capitalize the "f" and "w" in the Minor Alfea fairies and Minor Cloud Tower witches articles, I'm all for it! To be honest, it looks kinda off that they aren't capitalized, but I didn't just wanna jump in without anyone's say. (SolanaCorona (talk) 20:03, June 14, 2017 (UTC)) Oh, no problem! (SolanaCorona (talk) 23:21, June 14, 2017 (UTC)) Yes, that's a must. But when you move it, you'll make the old page as redirected one, not completely remove it, so it's best you contact admins to perform the action. -- 01:37, June 15, 2017 (UTC) All done. I've check the page you mentioned but it seems to me that it has no subpages? -- 02:02, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Bloom'/'''Gallery is a subpage of Bloom. -- 02:05, June 15, 2017 (UTC) It's okay. -- 02:10, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Naw, you've got it. Selina wanted to go back to being a fairy under Eldora's training by the season 6 finale. Also, Acheron stripped her of her snake powers when he was freed so, yeah, there's that too. (SolanaCorona (talk) 05:19, June 15, 2017 (UTC)) I think I'll continue being online 'til this noon. You might want to ask them now. -- 05:45, June 15, 2017 (UTC) All done. -- 05:58, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Since it's about episodes, I thought you would contact BelieveInWinx814. -- 09:38, June 15, 2017 (UTC) I'm not sure if I get it. You meant the order of content (content of section A in comparison with content of section B) or order of sections (order of sections in article A in comparison with order of sections in article B)? About given example, it is not persuadable since you changed the original order by yourself. -- 04:02, June 18, 2017 (UTC) It has always been the Winx -> other characters. For the other of the Winx, it's ordered like in current articles you have seen. I'm not sure what did you mean about "correspond" though. -- 04:08, June 18, 2017 (UTC) You can actually make this easier by linking articles. Demonstrating and pictures say better than words. Which article you find not correspond? If it's a sub article (Article/Gallery) then I suppose I'll leave it be. -- 04:15, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Well okay. -- 04:29, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Normally, text and paragraphs are formatted with font style and such, when you copy that from word document (visual) to wiki content, it does not copy wiki content only, but the format, also. Format in web coding are styled via span or div tag. In order to prevent that, you must type content in directly and not via copy. If you choose copying, then you must use source code view, not visual view. -- 14:16, June 18, 2017 (UTC) What do you mean? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 12:45, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Actually, all talents (except Madelyn) were confirmed to be teens in the series via WOW Synopsis. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 13:03, June 19, 2017 (UTC) All done. -- 06:48, June 20, 2017 (UTC) I don't think doing anything when you're not so sure about something is a wise choice. Besides, we have a template for nominating deletion. -- 02:40, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Since they mentioned Switzerland and we have that article, you can write something about Alps on Switzerland article. The choice is up to you. Whenever you need to delete something, just put on and the admins will handle the rest; for admins, they just... delete things... -- 02:49, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Appearance like in the episode article or in their own specific articles? -- 11:08, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Yes. Even if the appearance section does not visible, the appearance of the object/location is always described, somewhere in the article. You can check Sirenix Book/Box or Gem of Self-Confidence and compare them yourself. -- 11:16, June 22, 2017 (UTC) In its original format. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 10:30, June 23, 2017 (UTC) All done. -- 01:15, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Done. -- 10:18, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Done. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 15:22, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Nope, she hasn't been active since months now. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 15:45, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Well...okay? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 16:20, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Well, I guess it's okay to list Cartoon Family as the singers but where does it mention that Lucia Miccilinni has also been confirmed for the Enchantix (song)? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 16:31, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Both episodes are now unlock, as for the spells template I already added it in. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 20:59, June 27, 2017 (UTC) I'm doing good ^^ And yourself? It's a favorable idea but the problem is, is the amount work that it'll go into and the fact that there is so much comics, it'll just crowd the article. You know? I would say yes, if we find a way to minimize the load. And it's unlocked. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 00:21, June 28, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Done. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 07:18, June 28, 2017 (UTC) I know. But well, have no words for this. If you think you can fix it, go ahead. The point is Bloom activates it. I'm actually thinking about deleting it since it's not really a 'spell' to me. -- 15:25, June 28, 2017 (UTC) I think I'll just rename it, at least I can also delete the redirect page as well. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫']] 15:30, June 28, 2017 (UTC) I'm sure it's not Bloom's energy. I just am sure she activates that (power? spell?) and... well... it's best to kill it since it confuses me like crazy. -- 15:40, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Hi Anon. How are you? Next time before publishing your edits check the changes you have done so that you will know whether '', ''is coming or not Ok. This way your edits will look cleaner in the source. Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 16:26, June 28, 2017 (UTC) If you are using the visual mode for editing then you can just use the keyboard shortcut Ctrl-Shift-V. That way also the ''span wont come. Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 16:35, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Btw, after seeing WOW S2EP10 title, I can say the official term for technomagic is "Technomagic". [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 18:34, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Episode's title. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 19:08, June 28, 2017 (UTC) No problem:) Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 23:49, June 28, 2017 (UTC) For your first question, yes. For your second question, not only fairy but also witch, specialist or whatever character. Since Rainbow is typically lazy (well, remember attack scenes in the 3rd movie and compare it with season 5 if you don't get my mind), a slightest change can be considered as character error. -- 04:02, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Yep. -- 04:36, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Well, you could called it as "We Girls are the Winx (Jazz Version)". [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 09:08, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Well, it was under the picture's caption. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 17:45, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Hi this is anastacia can you post it ? And please post johnna's pics i send it..�� it was hard for me to find it.. Hm. Can you make me able to Edit johnna's profile bcs It's me, i crrated her page... I said the girl is anastacia ans qhe is from winx club You alrrady got a page fof anastacia this is a minor alfea fairy and I got her fairy form ^^ u already got a page and u can add her fairy form No anastacia is nit from the game ^^ She is a fairy from season 1 and nick movies :p Oh and can you edit johnna profile that she gonna go in new york :p she is the singer of "rayons d'argents" she is an ennemy of the black wizard and she is bad, naughty, a lyer, and selfish two-faced girl, she becames nicer and calm after i played the game :p johnna still my fave caracter of wikw club Yeah Oh and Miss magix girl is heidi not hayley No, I just saved the images that are provided on the VA's page since I don't have time to screenshot them. So, it's a placeholder image for now until someone replace them. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 19:32, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Ok hum Johnna is now from new york and she is two faced 1nd bad, she is really lyer and smart vut finally after being attacked by wizards circle black she became calm and nice with other winx Can you add me on floras profile and on Witches minor please i have a lot of things i kno Okiiii ^^ :p do u have ibstagram?? Can you ask if I can be added to the "heidi" page and the flora page ? I renamed her page. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 21:39, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Nope, keep it. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 22:26, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Btw, you missed Ed, Miles & Ronnie. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 23:37, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Sure, why not? [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 23:43, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Well, if they wear a uniform then they're a specialist. Now, if you excuse me, I want to sleep now. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 00:04, July 1, 2017 (UTC) No. I moved its namespace only. -- 00:42, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Hi can you add a johnna's pic ? ^^ It has always been on Wiki navibar. -- 00:56, July 1, 2017 (UTC) What did I do bad ? :( All done. -- 03:21, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Lol, i was so afraid. It's 5:28am in france and I didn't sleep...Im not tired :p i'm happy to be ij the community ! I always wanted to join. Ben add me in Johnna, Anastacia and heidi pages ^^ i want to be on the others i know all lot of things :) IDK why you said so but thanks. -- 03:38, July 1, 2017 (UTC) OK. -- 05:37, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Well, i guess or you could use the movie one. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫''']] 18:26, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Well, okay... [[User:BelieveInMagic814|♫''' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫]] 19:00, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Hi there. Do you know where did you find Johnna's pics you posted ? ^^ U know I search it,anon. I dudnt find johnna. Can you give me the link ? ^^ Fuck. Its locked! :( No x) It block because I can add informations to Flora or others. I can edit somes pages I just can edit "Johnna, Heidi and Anastacia"'s pages but it locked for Johnna/Gallery that means I can edit just Johnna Gallery. I'm not blocked ^^ Hi do not remove "gargantua" bcs is abrupto brotther in the french version brandon said "hi abrupto, thats been a long time" and gargantua respond "he is my stupid bro, me i'm gargantua" season 2 epi 23 or 24. I promise its real go see if u want imma frnch :') x)